


In Your Eyes

by The_smexy_pineapple_prussia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spider-man homecoming, starker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Far From Home spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Lil sad but also funny, M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_smexy_pineapple_prussia/pseuds/The_smexy_pineapple_prussia
Summary: It’s a night when the moon is crest fallen over the hills, sky a murky dusk blue behind it.The city seems...different. Though deep down Tony knows it’s only his perception, altered by the fact that he knows, knows.He knows.And so because of this, it’s this very night, when the moon is crest fallen over the hills, that he puts down his drink, rubs his eyes and says;“Friday, open project Edith.”





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first Starker fic that I’m posting. I know everything in here doesn’t match up with the cannon MCU but it’s pretty close I believe. This takes place one night when Tony hasn’t yet moved to the cabin so he’s somewhere in the city. Also Far From Home SPOLIERS ahead so be warned! 
> 
> Let me know your feedback! Enjoy!

It’s a night when the moon is crest fallen over the hills, sky a murky dusk blue behind it. 

The city seems...different. Though deep down Tony knows it’s only his perception, altered by the fact that he knows, knows. 

He knows.

And so because of this, it’s this very night, when the moon is crest fallen over the hills, that he puts down his drink, rubs his eyes and says;

“Friday, open project Edith.”

He’d been standing over the table in the lab, he doesn’t know how long for. He knows he came down here with the intention to add a few bits and bobs to the nano tech, knows he’d taken out the things required. He’d even sat down. But then, just minutes later, he stood back up. Marched over to the kitchen, poured himself a drink. Then he came back, staring over the project that was oddly untouched. He probably stayed like that for awhile.

Until now.

Now that project is being stored away by Friday, the table sinking, then new panels closing over. A floating holo file appears in front of him and the table has now rotated, a new set of materials lay in front of him. 

Edith had been in the making for a long time now. Tony knew, when he met Peter in his cramped Queens apartment. He knew after seeing him fight in Germany. There was something more than special about the kid. 

At first, Edith was going to be a “just in case”, or something for the far future. At first, Edith wasn’t really Edith at all. Just a series of code Tony was going to implant in the new Spidey suit that had still been in the making at that time. Just a few features, some special stuff telling Peter he was more than he thought. Things that Tony decided would show Peter his potential, prompt him to be what Tony knew he really was. 

Later, around Peter’s homecoming, Tony started to see that he needed more. He’d been overestimating what even Peter said he was capable of and yet he still wasn’t even close to what Peter held. Or meant to him for the matter. He was still undermining him, even when Peter thought Tony was overestimating his abilities to begin with. 

That was when Edith, who was actually named Spark at the time came to be. (“Special, Perfect, Amazing Really-important Kid” as Tony had named it humorously.) He also found it funny that it was almost “Stark” but contained a bit of Peter’s last name. And hey, the kid needed to know he was a spark. A spark you couldn’t start the fireworks without. This is the stage when Edith- or Spark- became something physical. Tony had the idea when Peter had told him the truth on was he really thought about his glasses. 

“They kind of make you look like a weird 90’s hipster.” Peter had said on the red tinted lenses Tony had been sporting that day.

“Woah jeez kid, way to hurt a man’s heart.” Tony had teased, dramatically putting a hand on his chest.

“Wait wait, I wasn’t finished!” Peter put a hand up and genuinely looked like he was worried that he’d actually crushed Tony’s heart. “They kind of make you look like that, but...” Peter puts a finger up, leaving Tony to raise his brow in interest.

“Its a look that only looks good on you.” 

Tony gives him a half quirked smile. “And here I was about to call up my stylists and have them change up my entire wardrobe.” Tony says. “Then fire them, of course.”

Peter laughs, then he says; “They also make you look like that really rich and powerful certified genius, philanthropist guy I saw on a billboard today.” 

Then Tony laughs, the kind of laugh where his teeth all show and his eyes gleam and his shoulders shake slightly. 

Tony nods. “Ah, you mean the super rich one whose nose they always mess up?”

Peter smiles. “Yeah that one.” He sighs, “Only you and that dude can pull off,” He takes his hands and makes little circles around his eyes with his fingers. “Whatever this is.” 

Tony nods. “Alright kid, I’ll remember that.”

And he did.

Which is why, of course, in classic Tony Stark fashion (haha), he’d decided to embed Spark into a pair of his own glasses. 

Tony found this only more endearing when he realized he was outing the kid again, making him go to levels that Tony knew he was capable of, ones that Peter himself thought he was not. 

Tony remembered when he tried them on for size. 

“Hey kid, hold these?” 

“Hmm?” Peter had turned to him with the end of blue fabric in his hand, tie still being pulled through. They were getting ready for a press conference. 

“These. And actually, I’d like you to try them on. Wanna know how ‘90’s hipter-ish’ they really make people look.” Tony makes air quotes. Of course that wasn’t the real reason he wanted Peter to wear them, but on the other hand, he was curious.

“Oh, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, in a way that was very similar to when he’d walked in on Tony for the first time in his apartment. “I thought we talked about this.” The last part is chided, almost sarcastic. 

“Talked? Your gonna have to be more specific kid. I’ve done a lotta that in my life.” Tony played along. 

Peter sighs. “Remember? There’s only two people that can pull those off. You and-“

“Rich billboard man, ah. Gotcha.” Tony interrupts, nodding. He gives it a moment and looks down, biting his lip. “But...” he looks back up.

“Nevertheless?” He holds out the framed clear lenses, an offer waiting in his hands. One bigger than Peter knows.

Peter glances down, Tony’s hand hovering at his hip. He slides the tie through and tightens it, all without looking away. 

“You never know until you try?” Tony quips and give him a closed mouth smile. 

Peter rolls his eyes, “I should learn to take what you offer me.” It’s reminiscent of the internship. 

“You should.”

Peter gives a breath of a laugh, shakes his head. 

But he takes them.

And then he puts them up to his face, slides them on. Takes his hands back slowly and lets them drop down to his side. He turns to Tony.

“So, what do you think?”

Tony’s whole face smiles. There’re perfect. 

“They fit.” He says, sounding a little breathless, like he ran all the way here. And that’s all he can say. The air’s in the back of his throat and his throat itself feels tight. But he can’t show the kid that. Doesn’t want to make the him uncomfortable, become the mess Peter’s aunt becomes at sentimental times. He needs to stay strong, look strong. For the kid.

For Peter.

Speaking of Peter, he gives Tony a questionable look, but quickly moves on when he turns and looks at himself in the mirror. 

Peter chuckles at himself. “I look like a-“

“Perfect great gentleman?” Tony interrupts him mid-sentence, leaning on the doorframe. Glad to put some humor back into the air.

“That’s not even close to what I was going to say.”

“Then don’t say it.” Tony quickly supplies, his arms crossed. Peter looks humored. 

“I’m serious.” Tony adds. He pushes himself off the frame and steps towards him. 

He looks Peter in the eyes. “You look great kid,” His hand falls on Peter’s shoulder, making him turn away from the mirror and towards Tony. “Really.” 

“Really really?” Peter sounds like he asked before he thought. 

It’s only a second. But in that second Tony can see the reflection from the window on the glasses, big white clouds and a large blue endless sky. There are wide and brow eyes filled with wonder and curiosity and pure potential that lie underneath it, staring right back at him waiting for an answer. Tony can see the light in Peter’s eyes and the mirrored refraction of the world that lies in the glassy center of them. Tony can see his own eyes, wise and brown, with crinkles at the corners from the uplifting smile that is starting to form on his face. Those eyes are looking back at him on top of it all and he shifts back into himself when he see them, feeling like he let himself go out for just a moment, for just a second. 

It’s only a second and Tony’s still getting lost looking into the frames of the glasses, so he blinks. 

It’s only a second and Tony, before Peter can doubt anymore of anything, nods and says;

“Yeah kid, really.”

That day Tony saw more than framed glass in those lenses. He saw a better future. He saw more than he’d ever let himself see. His prodigy. Peter’s legacy. He needs to show Peter that he does belong in those glasses. He does hold more than he thinks. So it’s a little bit funny. A little bit, Tony thinks, that Tony makes his gift for Peter in the same glasses. 

That’s why now, now that he’s set his drink down and is holding the stainless steel frames in his hands, going over the last bit of code, making sure Peter has anything and everything he needs, Tony feels like he knows.

“Friday.” Tony looks up, waiting. The silence seems to last too long before finally the automated voice cuts in.

“Yes sir?” 

Tony is quiet for a moment. He swallows very hard. He’s not sure the words will come out.

He looks down.

His reflection looks back at him. He knows...

He knows it’s time. 

And so he stifles it through the thick air. “Close-“ he swallows again. He has to do this. 

“Close down project ‘Edith’ please, it’s done.” 

He’s not really listening as Friday accepts the command and asks if that will be all. He’s not really listening. Just blankly staring at the table below him. He thinks about tomorrow. How he will pack up and go back to the cabin, how he’ll tell Happy and Fury what ‘Edith’ really stands for and whatever else they need to know. 

What Peter needs to know. 

He thinks about how he’ll order a designer case for the glasses, probably made of spruce, maybe lined with velvet, but nothing too fancy. It was never really Peter’s style. 

He thinks about how he’ll write a little note, tuck it in a box. He thinks about Peter, and Pepper and Morgan and their life. He thinks about his life. 

“Sir?”

It wakes him up, he wasn’t really listening. Tony looks into the glasses one more time. He sees his reflection, eyes worn and tired. It’s only a moment but he sees his life in those eyes. His partying days, all the missions he’s gone on. All he’s done. Long nights in the lab. Nights much like tonight, nights that sound like tonight, but they are not tonight. Tonight is different. He knows it.

“Yes Friday,” Tony says.

He folds the glasses, then with both hands, he places them on the table.

“That will be all.”


End file.
